The purpose of this program is to train productive researchers in aging who are equipped to work both within and across scientific fields provide a multidisciplinary context for research training in aging. The program involves faculty and students from four clusters or schools: (1) The School of Gerontology; (2) The cross-university Program in Neuroscience (Molecular Biology, Neurobiology, Neurology; (3) The department of Psychology; (4) the Department of Sociology. The emphases of the program, reflecting current research strengths of faculty, are in six crosscutting areas: (1) concepts and theories of gerontology; (2) families and aging; (3) biodemography and aging; (4) diversity in aging, across and within societies; (5) mental health and aging; (6)oxidative stress, aging, and neuroplasticity. The training program is designed so that trainees will: (1) master the knowledge, methods, and theory of one scientific paradigm analyzing age-related phenomena; (2) become familiar with related scientific disciplines and their multidisciplinary contributions to crossspecialty research in aging; (3) begin to develop productive research careers by working closely with their Preceptor; presenting and publishing results of their research, and developing an independent research agenda. Predoctoral Trainees complete an academic program based on Departmental requirements. Both predocs and postdocs develop research competence working with their Preceptor and moving toward increasingly independent research and publications. The multidisciplinary training of this program focuses on (1) the weekly Multidisciplinary Research in Aging Colloquium, required of all Trainees, (2) required and elective course offerings in aging from other Departments, (3) opportunities for involvement in crossdisciplinary research among Preceptors, (4) the expectation that Trainees will present papers reporting their research at national professional multidisciplinary meetings. Funds are requested to support 10 prodoctoral and 4 postdoctoral Traincos. [unreadable] [unreadable]